walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crawford
Crawford is a district within the city of Savannah and the main location in "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. After the outbreak, it is converted into a home for a group of survivors who go to extreme measures to ensure their own safety. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Crawford was built in the year 1841 in honor of William Harris Crawford, the Secretary of the Treasury who ran for president in 1842. When the infamous Jim Crow laws were put into effect, it was the only square in Savannah that allowed African Americans in it, it being the smallest square in Savannah. It contained playgrounds, basketball courts, a gazebo and other facilities.Wikipedia, "Squares of Savannah" article, as of October the 10th, 2013 Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak struck, a man named Crawford Oberson created a community that enforced strict rules upon its followers. No children or elderly citizens were allowed and anybody with a medical condition to disclose it and child bearing was also forbidden. Food was rationed to its citizens, and signs were posted around Crawford telling them to use their rations wisely. There was also a garage in which the community stored its gas, a sign was posted there saying that any looters would be shot without hesitation. The community set up a barrier of walkers that separated Crawford from the rest of Savannah to keep both walkers and other survivors away. The community also set up a system of communication called "Crawford's Final Solution", in which their citizens who left Crawford to look for supplies would write down their initials, the days it had been since they had gone, the number of walkers they killed, the number of citizens they found and recruited, and the number of ineligible citizens that they found. Later, the community was overrun by walkers. All the resources in Crawford were depleted when the last survivors in the community tried to hold out, but in the end everybody fled or were killed, including Oberson, who hung himself from the bell tower and came back reanimated. Season 1 "Around Every Corner" Lee and his group, as well as Vernon and Brie went to Crawford in search of medical supplies for Omid and batteries and gas for the boat. They find the community overrun with walkers and quietly head for the high school in search for the supplies. Once the group gets the supplies they need, they are overrun at the school with walkers and barely escape through the roof before making it out of Crawford and back at the house where they are able to treat Omid. "No Time Left" As Lee and whoever came with him get to the roof of the hospital, Lee is able to see the bell tower of Crawford. Christa then says, after looking at the walker-infested streets, that Crawford was able to do one thing right. (Determinant) Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Crawford is briefly mentioned by Kenny when he tells the group how Molly used church bells to draw walkers. Inhabitants *''Crawford Oberson'' (Leader) *''Logan'' (Doctor) *''Jeff'' (Guard) *Hundreds of unnamed residents Formerly * Molly * Clive * Boyd * Joyce * Anna Correa * Molly's Sister * Jimmy * Waltner * Langley * Benno * Herman * Banks * Lyons * Sheppard * ''Vernon'' * ''Brie'' * Hundreds of unnamed residents Newcomers * Kenny * Christa * Clementine (Determinant) * Lee Everett * Ben Paul Deaths *Jeff - Attacked by walkers. (Assumed, Off-Screen, Alive) ''Shot in the head or chopped by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Crawford Oberson - Hanged from bell tower (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Lee or head smashed. ''(Zombified) *Logan - Stabbed by Anna. (Alive) ''Stomped on the head by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Brie - Devoured by walkers. (Alive) *Ben Paul - Fell from tower and devoured by walkers. (Determinant) *Numerous counts of unnamed residents Gallery Crawford.png EP4 Bodies in Savannah.png Brie2.jpg Group2.jpg Brie's organ.JPG Anna.1.png Undead guard.JPG Crawford 2.jpg Crawford 3.jpg Crawford High School 8.jpg Crawford 5.jpg Trivia *Crawford bears a resemblance to the Kingdom and the Sanctuary in the Comic Series, respectively, by being a school and having walkers that are impaled on poles while still "alive". **It can also be similar to Woodbury, since most of their residents are deceased. *Unlike most sanctuaries within The Walking Dead Universe, this haven only lasted around two and a half months, despite (or perhaps because of) the staggering amount of people residing there. *Crawford is one of seven communities in the game, the others being Wellington, Howe's Hardware, Monroe, Prescott, New Richmond, and Boarding School. **Crawford is the only one that is not seen active in the game. **As well as being one of four antagonist communities in the game the others being Howe's Hardware, Monroe and New Richmond. *The markings from "Crawford's Final Solution" bear a strong resemblance to real-life markings used by FEMA for urban search and rescue.Wikipedia, "Urban search and rescue, FEMA" article, as of March the 23rd, 2019 References es:Barrio_de_Crawford_(videojuego) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah Category:Safe Zones Category:Crawford